


Tonight

by nopelinson



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute boys doing sort of cute things???, fuck if i know???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopelinson/pseuds/nopelinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn's a bit of a prat with a soft side and Liam's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

They say even thinking of yawning can make you yawn. And laying there on his stomach trying to get his notes organized, Liam Payne could definitely attest to that. He was determined to get everything sorted out before the end of the semester so he could spend his break not worrying about whether or not he was sorted out for the winter semester.

However his roommate had different ideas.

Even from across the room, Liam could hear the boy’s music through his headphones and he rolled his eyes, knowing it would be futile to ask the boy to turn his music down. And knowing full well the only way to get his attention the boy closed his binder and tucked it under his arm before heading to the set of beds, dumping the binder of his own bunk. He headed to the single bed at the back of the room and with a small grin on his face he crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

The action finally drew the attention of the dark haired boy and with his usual cocky grin, Zayn Malik pulled his headphones out and let his hands fall to the waist of the boy on top of him, thumbs rubbing circles into his side.

“Don’t tell me I pulled you away from your….what was it, studying?”

Sticking his tongue out at the boy, Liam rolled his eyes simultaneously falling off of him to lay at his side. Propping his head up with one hand Liam looked over at the boy, his eyes flitting over his slim figure. It was odd, he was lanky in some respects but the younger boy knew what was contained under the dark clothing the boy preferred; he was all lean, hard muscles and smooth, inked skin.

“No actually,” Liam began, rolling his eyes dramatically, “I was actually trying to clean up for next semester, some of us actually look beyond the next weekend, you know.”

Zayn snorted and shook his head. Turning on his side so he was facing Liam, he let his arm fall over the boy’s waist, fingers tip toeing over his back. “I think well past the weekend, you know I’m planning stuff for the end of next month.”

Raising a pseudo impressed brow Liam returned the boy’s action, his own hand coming up to drape over his side, his own body shifting in closer. “Oh and what’s happening at the end of next month?”

“Music fest – bound to get absolutely pissed.”

Liam couldn’t stop the snort that escaped him but he did fight back the urge to kiss the boy’s nose endearingly. “You’re an absolute knob, no wonder you’re failing socio.”

Zayn pouted; an uncharacteristic move for him. “An absolute knob that you can’t seem to get enough of, yeah?”

Liam rolled his eyes again and gave the boy’s side a small squeeze. “Define ‘can’t seem to get enough of.’ Because I think we differ on that point.”

“Ohdo we now?” Zayn smirked and, well knowing that Liam wouldn’t be the one to cuddle up any closer, let his leg slip between the two of them. Liam raised his eyebrow and shifted in closer, his foot rubbing against Zayn’s ankle.

“Definitely a different definition,” he replied, voice low as his eyes flitted over the boy’s face.  Smirking, he leaned in, nosing against the boy’s lower lip before rolling on top of him again, licking at the corner of his mouth. His chest rose and fell steadily and Liam bit his lip before leaning down, one hand brushing back the boy’s flopping fringe. He hovered above him for a moment, ghosting over Zayn’s lips before grinning and falling back to the bed, rolling onto his side again.

“Fucking tease you are,” Zayn said, clearing his throat and tugging the boy in closer. He shook his head, a grin splitting his face and he kissed Liam’s nose once before settling back, one arm casually draped over his side.

“Hey, hey, don’t forget I made you come,” Liam said, pinching the boy’s waist, nose scrunching up at the small kiss.

“How could I?” Zayn replied, pouting up at the smirking boy. “But uhm, I was sort of thinking…if you know you wanted _that_ to be a regular thing that’d be…o-okay with me.”  He couldn’t help but blush and he rolled over in so wasn’t facing the boy. He could feel the heat spreading throughout his body and he felt stupid for even mentioning it. The other night had been a one night thing, all the boys had gone back to their usual ways and yet Zayn couldn’t help but fixate on the interaction. It was stupid and weak of him, but the boy couldn’t stop the fluttering in his stomach whenever Liam texted him in class or crawled into his bed long after everyone else had fallen asleep. For fucks sake, all he had done was get him off; that was it.

Lost in thought, Zayn hadn’t noticed the younger boy shift around so he was curled around the Bradford boy. As Liam snaked his arm around his waist, Zayn tentatively reached up, his fingers toying with Liam’s.

Linking his fingers through the boy’s, Liam gave them a small squeeze, his arm wrapping tighter around his waist. “I…I think I’d like that too,” he murmured, nosing against the back of Zayn’s neck. He couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged up the corners of his mouth and Liam let himself relax against the boy’s body.

“You know we’ve got some 40 minutes before Tommo gets in,” the dark haired boy said, turning around in Li’s arms and draping one arm back over his waist, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. Any nervousness he had previously felt had dissipated only to be replaced by his usual confident demeanour.

Liam raised an impressed eyebrow. “That is very true,” he said, his own arm pulling Zayn closer to his body.

“We could get a lot of studying done in 40 minutes,” Zayn shot back, his fingers trailing lower, brushing over the prominent bone of Liam’s hip, slipping underneath the band of his boxers, thumb running along the cut of his hips.

Liam nodded and his eyes flitted down to Zayn’s fingers. “We…we could definitely study….I just started taking anatomy.”

“Did you? Interesting…”the other boy said softly. Gripping the dusty haired boy’s hips he pushed him on his back, rolling on top of him.

Instinctively Liam’s hands shot up, hitching up the edge of Zayn’s shirt, nails digging into his skin. Grinning, he leaned up and pressed his lips to the boy’s immediately smiling against the kiss. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing the boy again, touching him, and he’d certainly be lying if he said he hadn’t moaned Zayn’s name to the memory of him jerking against his body, come spurting against his bare stomach.

Wasting no time at all Zayn maneuvered between the two of them, his hand reaching down the hem of Liam’s joggers. He pressed against the boy’s semi, his own hips lifting up as he moved his mouth against Liam’s, tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip.

Liam couldn’t help but let out a throaty moan against Zayn and he pulled him back against his body.

“How about I suck you off, hm?” Liam muttered as he pulled away, teeth tugging on the boy’s bottom lip.

Zayn raised a rather surprised eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, leaning back down to kiss him again. There was something intoxicating about kissing the boy underneath him, something utterly enchanting in the very way their lips fit together. As much as he had thought about Liam’s hands over his body once again, it was the kissing that had filled his every waking thought. Though normally quite the sullen, brooding type, around Liam, Zayn couldn’t help but _want_ to be near the boy. Even from the moment he had transferred schools and walked into the shared dorm, he knew the Wolverhampton boy was something special. And though Zayn wasn’t ever the type to get along with people, his roommates surprised him, Liam most of all.

Liam had grabbed the boy’s waist and sat up, mouth lowering to suck and bite at his neck, desperate to leave marks.

“Can…can I?” Liam asked, voice low as he nosed at the already red teeth marks.

Zayn nodded, moaning his approval and rolling his neck, desperate to feel the bite of teeth on his skin. Liam had similar ideas and kissed down his neck, moving the both of them so the boy was on his back, body laid out underneath him. Admiring the boy underneath him, Liam watched as Zayn’s eyes practically changed as he watched him, pupils dilating with lust. He shivered as Zayn reached up, hands taking their place at Liam’s hips, hiking his shirt up a couple inches as he dug into his skin. “Or… I could fuck you into the mattress,” Liam said slowly, nearly slurring as he fought to keep his hips from rocking against the boy’s, his body desperate for contact, for friction.

“Fuck you,” Zayn growled, hand sliding up the back of his shirt as he pushed him down against him, leaning up to kiss him against.

“Well, I was trying to fuck you, but s’all technicalities, right?”

Zayn snorted and pulled his hand out before moving it up to cup the back of his neck, bringing Liam’s face closer to his. Eyes roaming over his face, he couldn’t help but revel in the beauty that was Liam’s face; the slope of his nose, curve of his lips, of his eyelashes, the way he licked at the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out quickly and dragging across the skin slowly, the motion itself a contradiction. He inhaled, smiling as his eyes fluttered shut, leaning up to press his lips to the boy’s, fingers scratching at the back of his neck, running up through the short hair.

“Can…c-can we just…” Zayn was slow with his words as he barely pulled away, his voice a soft whisper.

“Kiss?” Liam asked, though he well knew it was the answer. Nodding, he reached up to cup the boy’s face, hoping he couldn’t see the blush that flushed across his face. It had been an embarrassingly long time since somebody had just wanted to _kiss_ him and nothing more. Not that he thought Zayn wouldn’t want to do more, he clearly had wanted to, but he certainly wasn’t going to say no to the boy, not when kissing him was something he had wanted to do for a long time.

It was hard to say how much time had passed, not that either of the boys were keeping track. It was disjointed, they pulled away to breathe, to kiss the other’s nose, pulled away when the giggling that seemed to overcome them became too much to continue kissing.

One arm wrapped around the other’s neck, Zayn licked his lips, leaning up to peck Liam.  Sighing, he went lax against the mattress, fingers massaging gently against the boy’s scalp. “That…” he blushed, the heat building in his stomach again, “that was really…nice.” He finished, his voice soft as he leaned up again, kissing the boy softly.

Liam nodded, his own blush spreading from his temples. “It was,” he replied quietly, his fingers brushing aside Zayn’s hair as he supported himself over the boy, arm at the side of his head as he maintained the small gap between the two of them. “You know I didn’t know you were gay,” Liam said, tilting his head to the side.

Zayn shrugged, the hand at Liam’s neck dropping and running along his side to rest at his waist. “Never say never, right? I mean I’ve…never actually been with a guy before though,” he finished lamely.    

“Really? Must be a natural then,” Liam replied brightly, smiling as he leaned down to kiss the boy’s forehead, his lips lingering. “When’d you say Tommo was getting in?”

Not bothering to stop the blush Zayn furrowed his brow in thought. “Usually 20 past, we’ve got a few more minutes,” he said, looking over at the clock sitting on his bedside.

Nodding, Liam scrunched his nose up, wiggling it. “Yeah…guess we should get back to studying then?” He wasn’t particularly keen on leaving the boy’s bed, but the last thing he need Louis thinking was that they were a couple or something. They all knew of the boy’s sexuality, but Liam wasn’t all too keen on having his roommates inquire about his orientation – or his relationship status.

Zayn shrugged and his hand fell to the bed. “I mean if you’re busy, yeah, better get organized and stuff.”

With an exaggerated groan, Liam fell off of the boy, and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking back, he smiled as Zayn sat up and he turned to kiss him once more. “My bed’s pretty spacious if you’re cold or something…”

Zayn nodded and fell back against the mattress, hand already reaching for his headphones. With a final grin at Liam’s retreating figure, Zayn hit play on his iPod and closed his eyes, reliving the past half hour. It had been exactly what Zayn had been fantasizing about the past week and he’d be lying if he said the boy’s offer of sex hadn’t made his stomach knot. Opening his eyes, he sat up, picking up his phone and tapping out a quick message.

**It’s already cold xx**

He watched as Liam flipped through his papers, crumpling up the occasional useless sheet. Even form where he was he could see the grin and he leaned back down, waiting for the reply. Some fifteen seconds later, his phone buzzed and he unlocked it, grin spreading across his face at the reply.

**Tonight :)**

Tapping out a quick reply, he pressed send and leaned back against the mattress, eyes closing in contentment.

**Look forward to it, babe. Have fun xx**

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, so this is ridiculously short and I do apologize but my writing muse has been all over the place and I wanted to write a Larry bit, but my brain just wasn't working. I still have time off school so hopefully I'll start another Larry bit soon! But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> twitter: @nopelinson  
> tumblr: darrinrose.tumblr.com


End file.
